


A language universal, but I speak not its tongue.

by pinkplumcake



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M, Timeline: episodi 19-20
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkplumcake/pseuds/pinkplumcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La guerra poteva portargli via tutto quello che aveva, ma <i>questo</i>... Questo è reale. Heero è lì con lui e per questa sera a Duo basta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A language universal, but I speak not its tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta con il prompt: Gundam Wing; Heero Yuy/Duo Maxwell, [But Tonight We Dance](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/riseagainst/buttonightwedance.html) @ [Kinkymon](http://kinkymon.livejournal.com/1313.html?thread=20257#t20257)  
> Il titolo viene sempre da li. Capitemi, ero così disperata perché non trovavo nulla da leggere da rimettermi davanti alla tastiera dopo eoni. La cosa è grave. Also potrei trovare una canzone per dei Rise Against per ogni ship ~~probabilmente è quello che farò~~ e questa ci stava così bene che ho dovuto autofillarmi.

Non ci mettono molto ad arrivare su L1.

Quando Duo si toglie la tuta sente una goccia di sudore scivolargli lungo la schiena. Non c'è un punto del suo corpo che non gli faccia male.

Sul monitor all'uscita dell'aeroporto spaziale il telegiornale sta già parlando di lui, - _il pilota di Gundam è riuscito a fuggire, probabilmente grazie all'aiuto di qualcuno esterno alla base. Se la popolazione vedesse qualcosa di sospetto è pregato di avvertire le autorità, è un individuo molto pericoloso_ \- e un piccolo sorriso sfiora le sue labbra. Se vogliono davvero ucciderlo dovranno impegnarsi di più.

Con una mano si spinge il cappellino che gli ha dato Heero più giù sulla fronte e cerca di accelerare il passo mentre varcano l'uscita.

Il campus della scuola dove si è iscritto Heero è grande e pieno di ragazzi della sua età, preoccupati per il prossimo compito, e per un attimo è come tornare sulla Terra. Lui, Heero, il peso della guerra sulle spalle e la sensazione di essere _così vicino_ ad una vita normale, sfiorarla con le dita ma non poterla mai afferrare.

La verità è che aveva sempre saputo che quella vita non era per lui, avrebbe dovuto accontentarsi di prenderla in prestito tra una missione e l'altra.

Heero è dietro di lui di qualche passo, le mani nella tasche dei pantaloni scuri. "La mia camera è al terzo piano" gli dice mentre si avvicina all'ascensore, "cerca di non dare nell'occhio."

"Non sono io che cerco i guai, amico. Sono i guai che trovano me" dice Duo, sorridendo nonostante il labbro rotto. Le gambe gli tremano, la testa gli pulsa e se Heero non gli avesse messo un braccio intorno alle spalle probabilmente sarebbe caduto a terra.

Duo gli sorride piano e si appoggia con la spalla alla parete dell'ascensore.

Nel corridoio incrociano un gruppo di ragazzi con lo zaino sulle spalle. Le labbra di Duo si piegano in un piccolo sorriso quando si rende conto che le occhiatacce che stanno lanciando non sono rivolte a lui. "Vedo che senza il mio aiuto i tuoi rapporti sociali non sono migliorati."

"L'altro giorno ho dovuto leggere un tema in classe" dice mentre apre la porta e gli sfiora appena il braccio per farlo entrare "non è stato apprezzato."

"Come mai non mi stupisce?" sussurra Duo tra se e se, mentre si siede piano sul letto.

Heero richiude la porta dietro di se, lasciandosi poi cadere sulla sedia davanti alla scrivania.

Entrambi rimangono in silenzio per qualche istante, lo sguardo di Duo è rivolto verso la finestra ma perso chissà dove e Heero si passa una mano tra i capelli, pensando alla sua prossima mossa.

Odin gli aveva sempre detto di seguire le sue emozioni, e ora la loro missione era compromessa. _E’ una cosa che gli capita spesso ultimamente_ , pensa mentre un mezzo sorriso sfiora le sue labbra.

Duo sospira appena al suo fianco e Heero si alza in piedi, portando la sedia davanti al letto.  
"Togliti la maglia, bisogna medicare quelle ferite."

Dalle labbra di Duo sfugge qualche lamento, ma Heero aspetta senza dire nulla. Gli preme le mani sul costato mentre Duo si morde le labbra. Come minimo c'erano due costole rotte, ma di sicuro non potevano permettersi una vista all'ospedale più vicino.

Si alza e va verso il bagno, tornando con in mano la bottiglietta di disinfettante, un po' di cotone e qualche cerotto. Meglio di quello che aveva a disposizione sulla Terra.

"Non ho detto nulla" dice Duo mentre Heero gli tampona il taglio sopra l'occhio destro. E' da quando aveva lasciato la Terra che non mangiava qualcosa di decente e, ora che l'adrenalina della fuga era passata, tutte le botte dei giorni precedenti gli facevano più male di prima. Aveva solo voglia di dormire, ma è da quando se ne erano andati da quella maledetta base che sentiva il bisogno di dirlo.

Non avrebbe mai detto nulla che mettesse in pericolo la missione, o gli altri.

"Lo so." gli risponde Heero, senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo occhio pesto. Non aveva mai avuto dubbi. .

"Prova a dormire un po'" gli dice poi, appoggiando il cotone sporco sul comodino accanto al letto.  
Duo si addormenta prima di riuscire a ringraziarlo.

***  


Quando Duo riapre gli occhi, il cielo sopra la colonia si è fatto scuro e il rumore della gente che si affretta a tornare a casa entra nella stanza attraverso la finestra socchiusa. Si stropiccia gli occhi con una mano - _Dio, gli fa ancora tutto così male_ \- e volta la testa.

Heero è seduto davanti al suo portatile, le dita battono velocemente sulla tastiera e la luce fredda dello schermo viene proiettata contro la parete.

Era come vivere un deja-vu. Avevano passato decine di serate come quelle sulla Terra, lui steso sul letto della piccola stanza che condividevano in quella scuola che guardava il soffitto, e Heero che preparava i dettagli della loro prossima missione.

Sembrava non essere passato un istante e allo stesso tempo essere passata una vita intera. Questa sera Duo non riusciva a reggere quel silenzio.

Si mette seduto per accendere il televisore, e ancora una volta il telegiornale parla del suo arresto, complimentandosi con le forze di OZ per aver compiuto un altro passo verso la pace.

Duo sente la nausea farsi strada lungo la bocca del suo stomaco.

Heero si volta verso di lui, prendendogli il telecomando dalle mani e spegnendo la televisione.  
"Come vanno le costole?" chiede voltando la sedia verso di lui.

Duo sforza un sorriso. "Sopravviverò."

Heero annuisce e si alza in piedi, mettendo un po' d'acqua sul piccolo fornellino che ha in stanza e lanciando sul letto un pacco di biscotti.

Duo sorride mettendosi seduto, mentre Heero mette una bustina di te nella tazza con il logo della scuola.  
"Come ai vecchi tempi, eh?" dice inzuppando un biscotto e mettendoselo in bocca.

"Se ti riferisci a quando _io_ lavoravo e _tu_ mangiavi biscotti..."

Duo non risponde, appoggia la tazza vuota sul comodino e si stende di nuovo tra le coperte.

Nulla era come prima, era inutile girarci intorno.

La parole di quel soldato di OZ, i rottami del Deathscythe che sfilano per le strade di quella dannata colonia tra le urla della gente, le immagini del telegiornale... Duo si morde le labbra, stringendosi tra le coperte.

"E ora?" chiede, più a se stesso che a Heero. Sapeva che continuare a combattere nonostante tutto fosse la cosa giusta, ma faceva male. La guerra l'aveva seguito da quando era nato, portandogli via ogni cosa che aveva, il tradimento delle loro colonie non è che l'ultima goccia.

E' sfinito. E' come se la stanchezza di una vita l'avesse raggiunto tutto in una volta.

"Ora continuiamo a combattere." dice Heero alzando lo sguardo verso di lui. "La missione puo' essere cambiata, ma questo non significa che sia finita. Le colonie hanno ancora bisogno di noi."

"Nonostante credano il contrario" gli risponde con un sussurro ed un sorriso amaro.

Heero annuisce appena e Duo muove la mano da sotto le coperte per afferrare la sua.

Heero si lascia tirare fino a che non è gli accanto,"La missione è solo cambiata" ripete e sa aver bisogno di sentire quelle parole pronunciate ad alta voce, di ricordarselo quanto Duo.

Duo deglutisce.

Non era giusto, lui la odiava la guerra, l'unico motivo per cui combatteva era che tornasse un po' di serenità nelle colonie, che a nessun'altro sarebbe toccata la sua stessa sorte di merda… _Non era giusto, cazzo._

Si sporge appena verso di Heero con gli occhi chiusi e le mani strette nella stoffa della sua camicia, trattenendo il respiro.

Sulle sue labbra Heero assaggia il sapore del sangue e della disperazione.

"Non voglio farti male," dice allontanandosi appena e sentendo la presa di Duo farsi più forte.

Lo bacia ancora, più in fretta e in un instante Heero ha deciso cosa fare.

Duo chiude gli occhi quando Heero si sposta ancora, ma non fa in tempo a dire nulla che è sopra di lui, facendo leva sulle ginocchia. Duo cerca ancora le sue mani e le sue labbra, il bacio questa volta è più delicato ma sempre _così triste_.

Il respiro di Duo è spezzato quando Heero alza la testa, e se Duo avesse mai trovato il tempo di immaginare il suo primo bacio di sicuro probabilmente sarebbe stato tutto tranne che così, con la vista offuscata dai lividi e il fetore della guerra tutto intorno, ma allo stesso tempo se c'era un momento in cui aveva bisogno accadesse era ora. E Heero non era ancora _abbastanza vicino_.

Le mani di Duo gli graffiano appena la schiena e Heero sorride piano sulle labbra, premendo il proprio bacino contro il suo. Dalle labbra di Duo esce un gemito e lui non sa se è per i lividi o per il contatto, probabilmente tutti e due.

"Non fermarti" gli sussurra contro il collo e Heero sposta l'elastico dei suoi boxer quel tanto che basta per infilare la sua mano.

Duo sospira sulla sua guancia, cerca le sue labbra ancora e ancora, e non lascia mai la sua mano.

La guerra poteva portargli via tutto quello che aveva, ma _questo_... Questo è reale. Heero è lì con lui e per questa sera a Duo basta.

Viene qualche istante dopo chiudendo gli occhi e con il nome di Heero sulle labbra.

Quando Heero si stende accanto a lui, Duo vorrebbe dire altro, vorrebbe dire tutto, ma lui si morde le labbra, lasciandogli solo un bacio sulla guancia. Questa non è la serata giusta, non puoi parlare quando il mondo ti crolla addosso e la guerra ti segue ovunque tu vada.

 _Magari quando tutto questo sarà finito_... pensa, ma la verità è che non ci crede nemmeno lui.

"OZ sta reclutando soldati tra gli abitanti delle colonie" dice Heero, mentre le dita di Duo gli stanno accarezzando una mano.

"Stanno diventando sempre più arroganti" Le sue labbra si piegano in un sorriso amaro. "Pensi che gli altri abbiano già deciso quale sarà la loro prossima mossa?"

Ormai erano soli in questa guerra.

Heero sospira, abbassando appena il viso per lasciargli un bacio sui capelli. "Non abbiamo molta scelta."


End file.
